


Her Greatest Fear

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Hiddles Diddles [12]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom learns just how afraid of spiders Sam actually is and he is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Greatest Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Completely inspired by Tom's irrational fear of sharks.
> 
> Also on my Tumblr!

“TOM! THOMAS! HELP! NOW!”

Sam’s shrieking from the bathroom conjured up all kind of horrible images in Tom’s head as he dropped his book, leaping off the sofa. He moved as quickly as he could into their bedroom. He found her clutching a towel around herself, back pressed against the open bathroom door. She was pale and shaking as she pointed at something in the bathroom. He squeezed past her and found the thing that had her so worked up. On the outside of the shower door was a large brown spider. It was certainly larger than any he’d seen indoors before, but still, he could not believe that she was screaming over it.

“Kill it,” she whimpered from behind him.

“You must be joking,” he said, shooting her a look that said he was not amused.

“No,” she whined. “Kill it kill it kill it kill it. With fire if you must just fucking kill it!”

“It’s just a spider!”

“Thomas, I’m not even fucking kidding right now, just fucking kill it! OH MY FUCKING GOD, TOM, IT MOVED! Please! Before it gets away!”

He rolled his eyes as she danced in place and looked on the verge of tears. He wadded up some toilet paper, taking his time just to torture her a little bit, payback for scaring him half to death with her screaming, and then did away with the thing. He tossed the smashed thing into the toilet, closing the lid and flushing it away. He then turned to face her, crossing his arms and glaring.

“Why could you not do that yourself,” he demanded. “I really don’t appreciate the neighbors thinking I’m murdering you.”

“You know how I feel about spiders,” she said, sticking the corner of the towel in her mouth and chewing on it.

“Yes, but you could have killed it yourself. Without the blood curdling screams.”

“May you come face to face with a great white shark,” she snapped. “And we’ll see how well you handle it.”

“One, that isn’t funny. Two, a spider is hardly comparable to a shark.”

“I beg to differ. On both accounts.”

“How are a spider and a shark similar,” he demanded, his voice raising in pitch. He was getting frustrated with her. “A shark is nature’s perfect killing machine! A spider is this tiny little arachnid that is more afraid of you than you re of it. Or it should be anyways, with the way you carry on.”

“For your information, Thomas, you are more likely to die from being bitten by a fucking spider than by Jaws suddenly taking a bite out of you. It is a fact that humans are perfectly capable to swimming with even the most dangerous sharks without protection. I’ve seen it done many times when Alex feels the need to subject me to Shark Week. Sharks don’t mindlessly attack people. Unless you look like a seal or are bleeding, you’re pretty safe.”

“Nor do spiders mindlessly bite people,” he countered. “They have to be provoked.”

“Wrong,” she snapped. “I had a friend who was being fed off of by a camel spider.”

“Which is technically a scorpion.”

“It’s still a goddamned arachnid! I dont hear stories of sharks taking someone’s toe and then the next day thinking to himself ‘By jove! That human tasted so yummy I think I shall have myself another nibble!’ and then doing that every day for a goddamned month. Do you? No. You Don’t. This fucking thing was EATING him, night after night for a month until he woke up and killed it in the act. I dare you to tell me I’m being silly. I fucking DARE you, Thomas. Because if you really want to argue with me about this I will remind you of Kadence’s safety as well.”

Tom stared at her for a long moment in silence while she glared at him. He was suppressing a smile because no matter how much he didn’t care for being yelled at or even how frustrating the whole thing was, she was damn adorable standing there in nothing but a towel, still shaking, and very being passionate. Plus, giving a man-eating shark a British accent whilst thinking about nibbling on toes had been exceedingly amusing. He sighed and reached for her, pulling her against him and hugging her close.

“You scared the life out of me,” he said into her hair.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled into his chest. “IT scared me.”

He chuckled, shaking his head and planted a kiss on the top of hers.

“Thank you for saving me,” she said sweetly, looking up at him with her big blue eyes. “I would say you’re my knight in shining armor except,  _Henry V_  ruined that for me.”

“So then I will be your king in shining armor instead,” he said with a laugh.

“Will you make me kneel,” she purred, making him laugh again at her next reference.

“My queen should never have to kneel.”

“But what if I like kneeling?”

He looked at her and watched the grin spread across her lips. His body heated, knowing that particular glint in her eye too well. He smiled and cleared his throat.

“If it’s what you wish,” he replied as coolly as he could manage.

“It seems only fair,” she said hotly, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Since I not only gave you a scare but also just screamed at you, which is a poor way to show my gratitude.”

She was already sinking to her knees and he was tempted to let her. Her caught her chin in his hand and stopped her decent, pulling her back up to him. He kissed her firmly.

“Later, Kitten, if you’re still feeling so inclined,” he said. “I have a better way for you to make it up to me.”

“Oh?”

“We are going to watch a movie.”

“A… movie?”

“Yes,” he said, grinning. “ _The Giant Spider Invasion._ ”

“I hate you. You know that movie is to blame for everything.”

“I do. Now get dressed while I go load it up on Netflix.”

“I will never leave this bathroom again,” she snapped and he couldn’t help but find her glare adorable.

“Fine, then stay in here with the siblings and offspring of the one I just killed,” he said, moving past her and into the bedroom. “Or come out to the sofa where I can better protect you from anymore creepy crawlies.”

“While making me watch the movie that made me terrified of them in the first place? Oh you’re so noble!”

He shrugged, chuckling at her sarcasm, shaking his head as he walked out of the bedroom. He went straight to the TV and dropped a blu-ray into the player and flopped onto the sofa. He smiled, imagining Sam’s squeal of excitement when she would walk out of the room and see not the movie he’d threatened her with but one she actually loved. He left it to play on the menu screen, waiting. It wasn’t long before he heard the sound he’d been waiting for followed by her practically flying through the air and landing on him on the couch. He was amazed that he never got injured in the process, but he was laughing all the same as she threw her arms around him and covered him in kisses.

“You really like this movie.”

“ _Happy Feet_  is the shit,” she replied settling down against him. “Best movie ever made.”

“Is that so,” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Sorry, hun. Dancing penguins win.”

“Well it’s a good thing I got both of them then,” he laughed, starting the movie. “Still hate me?”

“Of course not. I could never hate my savior king. Just not like you for about five minutes… which are over.”

Tom smirked and pulled her close, snuggling into her hair just the singing started, sighing contentedly as she arms slipped over his torso, happy to be held by her and to hold her.

“Thank you,” she said softly again. 

“Of course, darling,” he replied, kissing the top of her head and getting lost in the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> yes. I am this terrified of arachnids and yes, I really do have a friend who was being eaten alive. Not even just the one time. It’s happened a couple times and I think he finally moved out of that house. Camel spiders are fucking scary you guys.


End file.
